Histoires naturelles: Apprivoiser un Lupinou
by Silmaril666
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks s’est donnée une mission : apprivoiser le Lupinou sauvage… mais saura t’elle trouver le moyen de le faire plier ? Pour ça, elle sera prête à tout, même au ridicule... pour changer ! RLxNT, humour


**_Disclaimer_** _: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de J K Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits._

_**Auteur **: Silmaril666_

**_Genre/ Rating_** _: Romance ; Humour/ M (à venir, très léger)_

**_Résumé_** _: Nymphadora Tonks s'est donnée une mission : apprivoiser le Lupinou sauvage… mais saura t'elle trouver le moyen de le faire plier ? Pour ça, elle sera prête à tout, même au ridicule ! RLxNT, M léger à venir_

**Histoires naturelles : Apprivoiser un Lupinou**

_Prologue_

En Angleterre, dans la seconde partie du XXème siècle, les espèces sont en guerre. Ainsi, dans un milieu naturel de plus en plus hostile, les êtres vivants doivent s'habituer aux changements conséquents de leur biotope et y adapter leurs mœurs afin de pouvoir évoluer, se reproduire et chasser en toute confiance. Les conditions sont rudes, les meutes s'essoufflent, souffrent des pertes et de la dureté de ce temps de lutte entre clans rivaux. Les chefs de meutes organisent, motivent et entraînent leurs congénères tandis que les individus isolés n'ont d'autres choix que de se terrer dans leurs habitats. Un environnement dans lequel il est donc très difficile d'évoluer pour l'être vivant moyen.

Un temps difficile pour tous les êtres vivants mais plus particulièrement pour les humanus dit couramment « humains », mammifères de l'ordre des primates doués d'intelligence et d'un langage articulé, qui tentent non seulement de survivre mais aussi de garder les valeurs qui sont propres à leur espèce et qui leur apportent de quoi satisfaire leurs besoins naturels secondaires ainsi que leurs besoins culturels. Parmi ces valeurs l'on retrouve la loyauté, l'amitié, le courage, la famille, le respect, l'entraide, mais par-dessus tout, l'Amour.

L'Amour est, pour ces humanus, un sentiment d'extrême bonheur, un attachement très intense, entre deux personnes, englobant tendresse et attirance physique et pouvant amener à une extrême dévotion entre les deux protagonistes. Une valeur très forte que cette espèce semble vouloir à tout pris connaître, une valeur qui, parfois, ne tient pas compte de tous les interdits moraux, sociaux et pratiques que les humains se sont imposés, via le surmoi de leur inconscient et les interdits de la société.

Ainsi, il sera donc intéressant d'étudier comment cette espèce ô combien fascinante a réussi à survivre et à s'épanouir dans un temps de guerre et de bouleversements, où le contexte difficile ne favorise pas toujours les relations humaines et, encore moins, ne permettent les rapprochements entre individus mâles et femelles. Des rapprochements néanmoins nécessaires à leur équilibre émotionnel mais surtout, nécessaires à la reproduction qui assure la survie de leur espèce et leur permet de garder un avantage conséquent sur les autres espèces qu'ils dominent, exploitent, chassent, voire exterminent, sans se soucier du développement durable. Car pour les humanus, rien n'est plus important que le plaisir et le bonheur et pour cela, ces individus sont prêts à tout.

Pour réaliser cette étude nous observerons donc attentivement deux spécimens de l'espèce humaine, deux êtres engagés avec force dans cette guerre aux côtés de ceux qui, comme eux, pratiquent la magie et se battent pour sauver le Monde contre l'invasion de la meute rivale, sanguinaire et sans pitié. Ces deux individus sont le Remus Lupin et la Nymphadora Tonks, respectivement mâle et femelle, deux individus de sexe opposé qui se côtoient fréquemment et semblent, selon nos observations, de très bons sujets d'étude.

Car Nymphadora Tonks est une jeune femme sensible. Nymphadora Tonks est une jeune femme maladroite. Nymphadora Tonks est une jeune femme au grand cœur. Mais, avant tout, Nymphadora Tonks a des besoins, des désirs, des sentiments. Nymphadora Tonks est amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

Mais la vie de Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas facile car le Remus Lupin est un être solitaire, sensible et humble, ce qui ne facilite pas la tâche de la jeune métamorphomage. Car la jeune femme a peu d'expérience : elle est jeune et impulsive et elle a du mal à se faire comprendre du Remus Lupin qui plus communément appelé le Lupinou sauvage , en homme d'expérience, se considère trop vieux pour mériter l'intérêt de la jeune femme. Mais le Remus Lupin aime malgré tout Nymphadora Tonks et est attiré par elle, celle-ci le sachant pertinemment.

Ainsi, sans jamais n'avoir tenté aucun rite nuptial, elle sait que quelque chose de spécial existe entre eux et que, consentant ou non, elle parviendrait à apprivoiser ce Lupinou si désirable mais si inaccessible. Elle devra, pour cela, redoubler de ruse et d'ingéniosité.

Mais arrêtons nous donc un instant, chers lecteurs, afin de bien récapituler les paramètres de notre expérience : la situation initiale est celle de deux êtres vivants, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, deux êtres humains dirigés par des envies, des désirs et des valeurs. Deux êtres qui s'attirent indubitablement et qui ne survivent que l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, ils se repoussent. Un comportement qui semble contraire à la nature, si bien faite que celle-ci devrait rapprocher les deux individus avec force et passion, mais une nature finalement impuissante face à la carapace de protection que le Remus Lupin a su se forger tout au long de ces dures années de solitude, loin de sa meute. Un comportement répulsif qui a donc ses raisons naturelles comme ses raisons personnelles, des raisons qui sembleront peut être parfois discutables.

Car ces raisons devront être contournées : c'est la mission que s'est donnée Nymphadora Tonks, une mission au cours de laquelle nos spécialistes et vos yeux avertis vont observer ces deux sujets. Cette mission : apprivoiser le Lupinou sauvage.

_Chapitre 1 à suivre… _

**_A noter_** _: ce prologue est écrit dans un registre d'écrit assez spécial, vous l'avez remarqué, qui est celui du documentaire animalier… mais rassurez vous, les prochains chapitres adopteront un registre plus conventionnel pour éviter les lourdeurs dans la narration… _

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Passez me voir dans les reviews, qu'on en discute ! Lol A la prochaine !_


End file.
